


Deja de mirarme, es molesto.

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au-No hombres lobo, Derek adolescente, Escolar, Humanos, M/M, Stiles adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	Deja de mirarme, es molesto.

Derek Hale 18 años - Stiles Stilinski 16 años estudiantes de la preparatoria Beacon Hills.

Stiles era un jugador de lacrosse horrible, ya que el solo lo jugaba por su hermano del alma Scott, el prefería el básquet pero decidió acompañar a su amigo.

Algunas veces iba a la práctica de Básquet, aunque ese día había algo distinto, había un nuevo miembro en el equipo, su camiseta decía Derek Hale, era un antiguo jugador que había estado lesionado.

Derek era bastante popular en la preparatoria aunque no parecía querer llamar la atención, aunque por su físico y personalidad no lo lograba.

Stiles no podía dejar de verlo, era la primera vez que no podía prestar atención a el partido, su vista quedó fija en el moreno.

Derek vio a el chico en las gradas y frunció el ceño, en el entretiempo no dudó en ir hacia Stiles.

\- Quién eres, deja de mirarme así, es molesto - dice eso y se va sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Stiles ofendido deja de prestar toda su atención a Derek y empieza a ver el partido aunque algunas veces lo miraba de reojo.

Unos minutos antes de que terminara la práctica Stiles decide irse, llega a su casa y al rato aparece Scott, notando lo malhumorado.

-Te pasa algo, Stiles - le pregunta a su amigo que parecía distraído.

\- No es sólo que no gano el equipo que quería en el entrenamiento de Básquet, además de que Derek Hale, se me acercó reclamandome que lo estaba viendo cuando siempre voy a ver los partidos - Scott estaba por decir algo pero Stiles continuo divagando sobre el tema gracias a su verborrea - solo porque es alto, guapo, moreno, con el pelo negro y ojos verdes casi azulados por el reflejo de la cancha, no significa que la gente lo este viendo a el, es un maldito malhumorado que se acercó a mí frunciendo el ceño con esas hermosas cejas, no sé qué se cree que es - termino de decir, dejando a Scott sin palabras, el era distraído en el amor pero realmente se notaba que a su amigo le gustaba Derek Hale.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los chicos- dice aún sin creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Soy Bisexual pero eso no tiene nada que ver sobre esto, te estoy contando sobre lo maleducado que fue ese imbécil de Hale - dice aún molesto - me voy a dormir - dice terminando la conversación aunque no era normal en él hacerlo.

Scott permaneció con algunas dudas acerca de los sentimientos de su hermano pero no dijo nada, Stiles decidió aunque Hale fuera un imbécil seguir llendo a verlos entrenar.

Stiles volvió a ir al entrenamiento el día siguiente y volvió a verlo.

\- Volviste, te dije que dejaras de verme, eres molesto - nuevamente se estaba por ir pero Stiles no lo dejo.

\- para tu información, no eres el centro del mundo, venía a ver los entrenamientos antes de que volvieras - le contesta rápidamente.

Ahora fue Derek a quien no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que tenía que volver a la cancha.

Las semanas pasaron y Stiles no se perdía ningún entrenamiento, no volvieron a hablar pero siempre se veían, ya sea en los entrenamientos o fuera de ellos.

Derek le había contado a su tío Peter acerca de Stiles y este le dijo que se había enamorado del chico aunque Derek se sintiera confundido su tío tenía razón.

Stiles por otro lado lo tenia bastante claro así que decidió que después de un mes de verlo, le diría de sus sentimientos.

El entrenamiento terminó y a Derek le parecía raro que Stiles siguiera ahí, ya que el siempre se iba antes de que terminara así que decidió acercarse a él.

\- Paso algo - le pregunta serio pero con un deje de preocupación.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo - le responde serio pero aún con una sonrisa, espero a que todos se vayan.

\- está bien - le dice Derek cuando finalmente quedaron solos.

\- Creo que te diste cuenta que te veo desde hace algunos días, así que voy a ser directo me gustas - le dijo Stiles - aunque creo que no vas a sentir lo mismo ya que no creo que seas gay además de que si lo fueras no estarías interesado en alguien como yo.

Derek permaneció en silencio unos minutos lo que hizo que Stiles se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Lo miro fijamente - Lo lamento pero no soy gay - Luego de una pausa algo dramática continuo - aunque por ti sería hasta un hombre lobo - bromea acercándose a el menor para luego besarlo.

Stiles no podía creer eso, además de que nunca lo había visto bromear, ese momento fue simplemente mágico para el.

Luego de unos meses de salir Stiles aún seguía llendo al entrenamiento del equipo.

En el entretiempo Derek se acerca a su novio como todos los días - Quién eres, deja de mirarme así, es molesto, te informo que tengo novio y a el no le gustaría que me veas - bromea Hale, haciendo reír a Stiles que termina por darle un beso.

\- Para tu información siempre vengo al entrenamiento a ver a mí novio, no eres el centro del mundo - le responde de la misma forma volviendo a besarlo.

\- Hale, deja de coquetear con Bilinski y vuelve al entrenamiento - grita el entrenador Finstock reanudando el juego.


End file.
